


A Cat, Cradled

by AugustPendragon



Series: A Cat, Comforted [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Consensual Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Size Difference, Werewolves, deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: Prince had been used, beaten, and tossed aside so many times he could no longer tell himself from the garbage.What strange kindness from this man, then, to pick him up so carefully anyway.
Series: A Cat, Comforted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050719
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: A Cat's Life





	A Cat, Cradled

**Author's Note:**

> A short sequel to "A Cat Caught." A lot of stuff happens to Prince between now and then (not good stuff, either), but this short is the start of a different life for him.

He waited until the sound of music had faded away, until the voices, the footsteps had gone away, every single light turned off, and the last echoes of closing doors reached him. And then he waited some more.

Only when he was sure he’d been left alone did he set his feet upon the floor. He braced himself against the walls of the stall and shakily got on his feet, unlocking the door and stepping out into the darkness. He saw something moving from the corner of his eye and winced, whimpering softly, but as he looked around he realized it was nothing but his reflection on the mirror. He let out a shuddering sigh and moved forward.  
It hurt to walk, his body aching between his legs—and all over the rest of him as well. The men from before had held him down roughly—bitten, jabbed, and yanked at him liberally. He was only grateful he’d been able to drag himself into one of the stalls before anyone else came and found him. As he finally reached the sinks, and thus the mirror, he was able to assess the real damage that had been done. There was dried blood on his nose and in the corner of his mouth, one cheek slightly puffed up and bruised. He was marked from the face down.  
His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that all of this had started when he’d tried to get something to eat. Reminding him that he was starving. Tears welled up in his eyes, body shuddering, and despite his best attempts to stop it, the sobs broke out of him.  
Even as he cried he set up to work. He opened the faucet and began washing the tears and the blood away. Once he was done, he could go check the rest of the place—maybe they kept some food unlocked that he could eat, or at the very least, he could find someone’s forgotten uniform to put on, something to cover himself and go find something to eat.  
He cupped his hands beneath the faucet, letting out yet another sob before he soaked his face in the water he had gathered, closed his eyes, straightened up again. He whipped around at the sound of the door creaking open, the light washing into the room from outside, a large shadow falling over him.  
The shudders that wracked his body were instinctive, and they sent him to his knees as sob after sob broke from him, tears falling rapidly down his face as he looked towards the door with wide frightened eyes.  
“I-I… I’m so sorry I d-didn’t mean to… t-to be here, please just… j-just please d-don’t hurt me and I’ll l-leave right away… please,” he croaked, pleadingly, terrified of the golden eyes fixed on him.  
The man took a step forward. Prince wrapped his arms around himself and began crying harder, shivering all the more while he hung his head in resignation.  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry—please… please I’ll just… I-I’ll do whatever you w-want… just please don’t h-hurt me… p-please.”  
Oh God, oh God, oh God—the man was so big—too big! And he was so hurt and they were alone and no one would come help him—he couldn’t take any more, and he couldn’t run… he was going to fucking die on the floor of some cheap bar’s unwashed restroom.  
He closed his eyes and cried as the steps stopped before him.  
He almost collapsed against the floor when he heard the sound of rustling fabric, his vision swimming with the tears in his eyes, ears plastered so tightly against his head he didn’t seem to have any at all, his tail curled tightly between his legs.  
Then something soft and warm was draped around his shoulders, a strong arm wrapping carefully around him, slowly drawing him close.  
“No, it’s alright, it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you, no one’s going to hurt you, alright?” He tried to blink the tears away, but there were too many, and so he rubbed at his eyes, gazed up at the stranger in disbelief. Those frightening yellow eyes were looking down at him in concern rather than with hunger, his eyes fixed on his face, looking him in the eyes. His vision swam again, his body shaking, and then he fell against the wide expanse of the man’s chest, sobbing loudly as he did.  
He only heard the man’s low whine because he was pressed against his chest, everything else drowned out by his own crying.  
“Please don’t cry, are you hurt? I’ll help you, you’ll be ok,” he said sadly, gently stroking the boy’s shoulders while he kept on crying against his chest.  
Despite the man’s many reassuring words, it took a long time for the blond’s sobs to subside, and even then he didn’t stop entirely, the boy still hiccupping softly as he rested against the stranger’s muscular chest.

It was then that he found himself all bundled up in the man’s jacket, being carefully picked up and protectively held against his chest before he was taken out of the bathroom, and soon after, out of the bar.

It was late, the streets already empty and dark. And so not a soul was there to watch the stranger carry his small body with him, to stop or ask. Prince had heard stories like this before, and how they sometimes ended horribly wrong. Hell, he had LIVED them. But at this point, there was nothing he could do… and the man did seem so gentle…  
Maybe he was one of the good ones, he told himself, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Maybe he’d let him get cleaned up and give him some food and clothes, and let him use only his mouth in exchange.  
Or maybe he wouldn’t be that big… or he would be gentle…  
He closed his eyes and shuddered softly.

The stranger’s house was not far, and so after several minutes they reached it on foot. The inside was quiet and dark, which hinted him in on the fact that the man now carrying him most likely lived alone. 

To his surprise, he was not settled on a bed, instead the lights were flicked on and the stranger carried him into his bathroom—barely big enough to contain his massive frame. He was gently set down in the small tub, and as he did so the man looked down at him and asked him if he needed help or if he would rather wash himself.

He hesitated briefly, then asked to be left alone. Instead of trying to argue that maybe he needed help, the stranger nodded and brought him a towel and a clean set of clothes before telling him he could call him if he needed anything, then left and closed the door behind him.

For a long time he laid in the tub, staring at the ceiling, waiting… but at no point did the door open to interrupt his bath. He closed his eyes and shuddered. Whatever happened, he wouldn’t be able to stop it… and at the very least he’d be able to be clean for a moment. With that in mind he pushed himself onto his feet, letting the fabric that had been draped around him slip to the floor outside the tub, and washed himself. He remained under the shower until all traces of filth had been washed off of him, and then stayed a little longer. When he was finally ready to get out, he dried himself thoroughly with the towel left for him, and got dressed with the clothes he’d been provided.  
Or at least he tried to.  
The clothes seemed to belong to the man himself—A large plain white T-shirt that far more resembled an old lady’s night gown on him, barely hanging from his thin shoulders; and a pair of boxer shorts, which were simply too big for his thin waist, and slid down to crumple at his feet as soon as he let go of it. As such, he decided to wear only the shirt—there was a chance he’d end up being undressed soon enough anyways.

He rested a hand on the doorknob, let out a shuddering sigh and opened the door. The stranger had been dozing off on the couch, but at the sound of the door opening he woke up, and soon enough was looking at him again with that alien worry in his eyes.  
“Oh, you’re not wearing the pants—were they uncomfortable? Do you want me to get you a different pair?”  
The blond shook his head softly as he stepped out, the shirt more than covering all of his body.  
“N-no, that’s all right… I don’t think they will fit me anyways—“ His words were interrupted by a loud growl of his stomach, which rumbled for several seconds before going quiet. The man looked down at his belly, then up at him.  
“Are you hungry?” He nodded furiously without thinking, taking a few steps forward, the prospect of food driving his mind numb.  
“I’ll get you something, just sit right here!” The large stranger said, getting up from the couch and taking Prince to a small table while he looked around in his fridge.

A minute later he was presented with a very large and very rare steak, put on a plate in front of him. So very rare that it had not even been cooked…  
“Um….”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No it’s just… can I have a can of tuna instead?”  
“Oh, of course!” the man said, sounding happy to be able to help. A moment later the steak was gone, and in its place he’d been given a can of tuna and a fork.

He didn’t touch the fork, barely chewed as he dropped the contents of the can directly into his mouth, then hungrily licked every single inch of the can, all the while moaning. At some point he remembered he was not alone, paused mid lick to look at his host, who only seemed happy to have pleased him.  
“Do you want more?”  
“Y-yes!”  
He went through five more cans before he finally collapsed against the chair, fully sated, rubbing his hands over the tiny bulge that had appeared in his belly.  
“Do you want another?”  
“N-no… thank you… thank you so much… um…” The boy gazed up at the man, then with an effort sat straight, still looking at him, smiling softly.  
“Um… my name is Prince… thank you for everything, I really owe you!”  
The stranger smiled back at him.  
“Hi Prince, my name is Junior, nice to meet you. It’s alright though, anyone would have done the same!” At that, however, the smile slowly vanished from the boy’s face, and Jr let out a loud sad whine, tilting his head to the side.  
“Is something wrong?”  
Prince shook his head, but did not look back at him.  
“N-no… not… not everyone…”  
He jumped softly when he felt a large hand settling softly over his shoulder, Junior looking at him with a fierce and determined expression.  
“Anyone good woulda… It’s fine, you can stay for as long as you need, and have as much tuna as you want, so please don’t be sad.”  
Prince looked up, and the honest concern in those eyes brought a tiny smile to his face. If he hadn’t been so hurt, he’d have repaid the man his favors.  
“Thank you,” he murmured, leaning forward and kissing his cheek lightly.  
Junior beamed back.  
“No problem!”  
With that however, his host blinked at him, curiously.  
“Do you want to go to sleep now?”  
Prince stiffened at the question, remained silent for a moment before he nodded softly.

With that Junior stood up and had Prince follow him, showed him to the bedroom. There was only one bed there, which seemed barely big enough to fit the man, much less him. He crawled in, silently watching as Junior undressed.  
He crawled into bed with him in nothing but his boxers, careful not to squish him, which was quite hard, considering there was not enough space in the bed for the both of them. Prince ended up almost laying completely atop him, his head resting against the warm expanse of the man’s chest while he shivered softly. Junior asked if he was comfortable, Prince nodded stiffly, and then… then Junior wished him good night and relaxed beneath him.

Prince blinked.

What?  
That was… not how the script was supposed to go, not at all. He looked up uncertainly at Junior’s face. 

All the signs were there—he’d been given clothes that barely covered his body, allowed easy access to the best parts of him, they were sharing a bed, his host almost naked, pressed against him. And more importantly, he had taken him in and given him food. He owed him. So why, then, did he not take what was his?  
Ah… maybe… maybe he was just waiting for him to repay him.

He felt Junior shivering beneath him as he ran a hand gently down his belly, his fingers gliding down between his leg.  
“A-aah…. Prince?”  
“I am really grateful for everything…” He murmured softly, his fingers finding the shape of the man’s cock and stroking gently up and down, teasing.  
Just as he thought, the man’s dick was huge, and he was only beginning to harden, his small hand unable to stroke all of it fully. Prince bit his lip as one of Junior’s arms wrapped around him and drew him close, the man wriggling beneath him and crying out, burying his face against his hair. His cock grew hard against his caresses, the fabric of his boxers straining under its size.  
Prince looked down and shuddered at the sheer size of it. What had he gotten himself into? Even if the man was gentle… he was already so hurt, he had even winced when washing himself with his own fingers. There was no way that would go in without hurting him.

Junior pried his eyes open at the sound of Prince’s frightened whimpers, his caresses faltering enough for him to concentrate on hearing him. Prince went stiff at a large hand curling around his wrist, pulling his hand back. He panicked.  
“I-I’m sorry! I-I’ll do it better p-please give me another c-chance, p-please d-don’t hurt me I’m so s-sorry!” He cried, cowering and crying besides the giant of a man.  
Junior looked sadly down at him.  
“What? No, I don’t wanna hurt you! I never would—I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you… here, you can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch ok?” And with that he let go of the blond, the boy blinking as his sobs slowly subsided, and he watched the man leave the bed and then the bedroom, apologizing for scaring him one more time before he left.  
As Prince’s sobs subsided, his fear gave way to confusion. What? The man had just… left? He curled up like a tiny ball in the now spacious bed staring at the door and shivering, waiting for Junior to change his mind at any moment and claim him, but minute after minute passed with him being left alone upon the bed. An hour later he could hear the muffled sound of snoring coming from outside the bedroom. Eventually the events of the last few days came weighting down on him, and he fell into a deep slumber despite his intention to wait for his misfortune all awake.

He woke up to a low whining sound and a pair of yellow eyes staring sadly at him from the edge of the bed, which perked up as soon as they saw his own blue eyes blink open.  
“Oh, Prince! I was so worried you were sick or something, you slept so long! I almost have to go back to my job again… are you hungry? I have more tuna, do you want to eat together?”  
Prince watched him silently, then nodded softly. Junior guided the way out of the room and towards the table, where a can of tuna and a fork awaited him. Junior sat on the other side with the steak from the night before, and as soon as Prince began digging into his can, he tore hungrily at his very raw piece of meat. This time, Prince only had three cans of tuna before he was satisfied.  
With his hunger out of the way, however, the man focused back on him, once more looking worried.

“Hey, Prince, are you alright now? Do you want me to take you home? Or… or if you don’t want to then you can stay here! I have to go to work, but there’s more tuna and stuff in the fridge, and you can watch TV if you want!” The man offered.  
Prince’s eyes widened.

“I… I can stay here?” Junior nodded happily in response. He could stay here, or he could go back to… The happiness left Junior the moment he saw Prince shrink down and shiver.  
“Prince? Prince… are you alright? You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, I can take you home—“ He was saying, standing up and walking over to where the boy was sitting, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. He paused when the boy threw himself at him, clinging to his shirt and burying his face against his shirt.  
“No I want to… I-I want to stay here… please, please let me stay here.” For a moment there was silence, but then he felt Junior’s hand gently stroking his hair.  
“You can stay here for as long as you want, Prince… b-but ah, I have to go to work now! You can have more tuna or other things if you want, and I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said, letting go of the boy and walking towards the door. He paused there, turned back towards Prince one last time.  
“Are you sure you are alright Prince?” The boy rubbed at his eyes, then nodded and smiled softly at him.  
“I am now.”

Junior smiled back, and then left, closing the door behind himself. When he returned that night he spoke to Prince about his day at work—it turned out he was the club’s bouncer, and he had plenty of funny stories to tell. Before long, Prince couldn’t help but find himself laughing at his stories. Later when they were both tired, Junior left the room and went to sleep back in the couch.  
The same happened the following night, and then the night after that, and every single night after that, until one day Prince woke up before him and found him all cramped up on a tiny couch, his head and legs dangling from the edges as he slept. When Junior woke up, he found a tiny cat boy dozing all curled up atop his chest.  
The next day, when he was about to leave for the couch again, Prince took his hand and tugged him into the bed, and the boy cuddled up close against his warmth.  
When he woke up, he was careful not to disturb Prince’s rest. Which was very hard to do considering that Prince had crawled back on top of him once more, but somehow he managed to put him back onto the mattress without waking him up. Junior yawned, stretched, and then went to the bathroom, slipping out of his clothes and climbing inside the tub. He closed his eyes and let the warm water roil over his body.  
Then opened his eyes at the sound of the curtain being drawn back, stiffened at the sight of Prince. He wasn’t looking him in the eyes, his eyes drawn down at first… His hands went to the hem of his shirt and he pulled it off.  
“P-Prince?! Prince w-hat are you—“  
“I need a bath… can I take a bath with you? Please?” Even though he had asked, he did not wait for a response. Before he could do anything about it, the boy had crawled in with him. Grabbed the soap, and pressed it against Junior’s chest, smiling up at him as he did so.  
“I’m going to help clean you up okay?”  
“O-ok…”  
But the boy’s soapy hands only rubbed against his chest for a very brief time, and his fingers soon began slipping downwards, making Junior’s skin heat up. Despite his best attempts to keep calm, by the time the boy’s hands were rubbing his belly, his cock was half hard and his body shivered uncontrollably. Prince noticed, but instead of shivering and sobbing like that first time, he smiled up at him.  
“Junior you’re so big… I can’t reach all the way up… maybe you should lie down so I can clean you?” The man gulped, then nodded softly, proceeded to awkwardly lower himself down into the tub, filling it all in. That left Prince with no space to stand up, and to Junior’s dismayed delight, the boy swiftly accommodated himself atop his lap, his soft skin rubbing against his manhood as he moved.  
But although he had said he wanted to clean up, his hands did not go up at all!  
His hands slipped down instead, right between the two of then, fingers wrapping around his cock and slowly gliding them up and down his length.  
“Do you like that? Would you like more of it?”  
“Y-Yes,” the man panted, and so Prince took his manhood in both of his hands, pulling it from beneath himself and positioning it in front of him, fingers trailing up and down its length until it had finally gone fully erect in his hands. With that he leaned forward, gave the tip a loving kiss before he began running his tongue around the head of his caretaker’s dick. He smiled as he felt the man beneath him moving his hips uselessly back and forth, taking his whole weight with him easily and whining softly with want. He teased him a minute longer before—with some difficulty, he took all of his head inside his mouth and suckled. He was just so BIG!  
The man’s cock was bigger than any other he had ever suckled—and that was saying something! He was only at the tip, and already he was having difficulties. He was just glad he wasn’t being forced to suckle, and that Junior was so patient, otherwise he would not be able to take things slowly and grow accustomed to the size.  
Even as he suckled, his hands made sure not to leave the rest of him unattended, tracing teasingly over the rest of his length, grasping and massaging the heavy sacks below. Prince shivered softly as he touched them. He wondered if he would be able to bury his face against them…  
He pushed forward, more of Junior entering him, and slowly he repeated, until the tip of Junior’s cock touched the entrance to his throat.  
The blond paused then, pulled back, gathered some saliva in his mouth and then set up a rhythmic pace, bobbing his head back and forth and slickening the skin of Junior’s cock before he finally pushed forward, taking one deep breath before the head of the man’s cock pressed against his throat and went in, the blond moving back again, and then further forward, slowly but surely taking him inside him.  
He kept this up, sometimes backing up entirely to the tip to get back his breath before he pushed forward again, moving with more ease each time. Junior, meanwhile, growled and groaned and wriggled beneath him, his hands clutching firmly at the edges of the tub, the man staring dazedly down at the blond while he panted, a thin line of saliva sliding down the corner of his lip, watching as his massive cock disappeared inch by inch into the tight insides of the little blond atop him.  
Junior felt the blond’s mouth twitching ever so slightly into a proud grin when his nose finally buried itself against the dark hair surrounding the base of his cock.  
That lasted briefly, Prince’s eyes widening as the cock in his mouth swelled and a hot river of cum poured furiously down his throat. He did his best to swallow, and briefly he managed, but then he had to pull abruptly back, coughing as the warm creamy liquid kept pouring against his face and chest, generously coating him in white.

By the time Prince finally regained his breath, white still spurted over him. He reached out and clamped his hands over the head of Junior’s dick, making it dribble down his length instead of all over his face. He looked down at him then, smiling.  
“Ah, I don’t think I did very well… was I any good?” No words of answer came after his question, instead strong arms gripped at his shoulders, pulling him close while Junior sat upright, began lapping at the blond’s face, cleaning away the white while he let out happy little whines of delight. Prince was startled at first, but soon enough found himself pressing back against the older male, seeking out his mouth and lapping back at him, their tongues intermingling until Junior abandoned his task of cleaning the boy in favor of claiming his lips instead, hands releasing his shoulders to wrap around the rest of him, drawing him close.  
When finally they parted, it was so both of them could draw breath. Prince gazed dazedly up at Junior while he traced his fingers lovingly over his face. Prince gulped down, then moved closer, rubbing his bare chest gently against the massive expanse of Junior’s toned torso.  
“Junior… I… a-ah, will you… will you be gentle? Please, you are so big,” he murmured softly, moving forward and landing a kiss against the man’s lips once more. Junior’s face flushed, and he nodded furiously.  
“I-I—Y-YES! Yes I definitely will Prince… if you want me…”  
Prince smiled softly in response.  
“Thank you.” And with that he leaned forward, once more pressing his lips against Junior’s.  
Even as they kissed, the boy moved to rise up on his knees, one of his hands tracing down the man’s chest to reach between his legs, once more grasping at his manhood, holding it in place as he hovered over it, began slowly moving down.  
At first he only rubbed himself gently against the tip of that warm cock, until Junior let out a needy little whine against his lips, his own body desiring that warmth inside of him, little shaft partially erect despite the fact that he had barely been touched yet.  
He aligned his entrance with the tip of Junior’s massive shaft, took a deep breath, and then slowly pushed down. They both let out an elated groan of pleasure in unison as Junior’s head popped into his warm insides, the bigger man wrapping his arms carefully around him and drawing him close, doing his best to resist the urge to rock his hips into him.  
Prince continued slowly pushing down, hesitating half way down, feeling full, and yet he kept on moving down regardless, tentatively pushing, and then more confidently continuing when he found his body accepting that gentle penetration further.  
Junior broke their kiss, began lapping Prince’s face again, clearing away what little white he hadn’t gotten last time. Prince mewled softly and nuzzled back at him, and finally let out a soft purr once he found himself nestled on Junior’s lap, all of his length cradled within him once more.  
He looked down then—and squeaked, eyes widening and face growing several shades redder at the sigh—at the light outline of the man’s cock on his belly. Junior paused in his licking and moaned, shivering as the boy’s body contracted against him, massaging his cock.  
“Is... i-is that…?!” He carefully moved up, then back down and the shape moved within him accordingly.  
He kept up the rhythm, and watched entranced, one hand reaching out to trace fingers over the bulge. Junior whined happily, as if he could feel that touch, moving forward to nuzzle the boy.  
“P-Prince… P-prince you feel so good… please… please go faster?”  
The boy looked up uncertainly, then back down at his belly, still touching it.  
“O-ok…” As promised, his pace slowly fastened, the blond moving up and down atop him, most of Junior’s length remaining cradled within him at all times despite his movements while the tip of the boy’s hard shaft rubbed gently against the man’s belly.  
The man’s great size meant that with each of the blond’s gentle movements, his cock rubbed against every single sensitive spot inside him at all times, every time. Despite his slow pace, Prince soon found himself shivering and moaning, resting his body against the muscular expanse of Junior’s chest. He whimpered and mewled softly, licking gently at the man’s chest every so often while in turn Junior held him close and lapped whatever part of Prince he could reach.  
By then the pleasure was too much, and the man found his hips rocking of their own volition despite his resolve to stay still and let Prince rock above him. Prince’s body had relaxed enough to receive his thrusts, and in response his cries became louder, his movements growing erratically as he buried his face against Junior’s chest and let out one muffled moan after the other.  
The pace slowly picked up, although always remaining gentle, the water in the tub sloshing around them, a few drops dripping over the edge—and then Prince sank down against Junior, crying out loudly, his body going stiff. A few moments later Junior buried his face against the blond’s hair and groaned, and they both shivered against one another, the water around them tingeing with white.  
Junior recovered first, gazed down in awe at the boy resting on his lap, ran his hands gently up and down his sides while he stirred. When Prince’s eyes finally fluttered open, his wits coming back to him, he found Junior nuzzling at him.  
“Prince… P-Prince… I love you, I love you so much.”  
With that the man leaned forward, claimed his lips. Eyes closed as he had them, he didn’t catch the brief grimace that passed over the blond’s own face at his words, before he too closed his eyes. When he pulled back to draw breath, the boy reached up to stroke his face, smiled gently up at him.  
“I love you too, Junior…”


End file.
